AKATSUKI JATUH CINTA
by hime kawaii makoto
Summary: yahiko dan sasori jatuh cinta?


Akatsuki jatuh cinta.

Hii.. kli ini hime-chan buat fanfic akatsuki jatuh cinta.. gk mau ah lanjutin fanfic kakashi uke? Ituu.. hahahhaaha #dibakar

Langsung aja dehh.. gomen klo buruk :D

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Warning : buruk, jelek, gaje, kesalahan menulis, gak lucu dll

Pairing : yahiko dan sasori

Genre : friendship

© masashi kishimoto

**AKATSUKI JATUH CINTA**

Di pagi yg cerah ini sebuah geng baru saja akan berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolah mereka dan siap berangkat. Tapi sarapan duluuuu... :D

Mau tau anggota geng itu?

Ini dia :

1. Yahiko (pein) : orang paling ganteng di geng itu (uek!) . Banyak tindikannya lagi. Rambut wara oren, mukanya emmm.. sedikit serem (menurut gue) .

2. Sasori : orangnya lucu bangettt (ngik! ), mukanya itu baby face bangett... rambutnya merah, suka main boneka.

3. Deidara : yg satu ini kayaknya rada rada banci #ditabok. Rambutnya kuning panjang, banyak kutunya lagi. suka sama yg namanya SENI.

4. Kakuzu : ini mah sih si raja duit.

5. Kisame : manusia setengah ikan. Buruk rupa lagi. #dihajar

6. Zetsu : badannya setengah putih setengahnya lagI item.

7. Konan : cewek satu satunya di geng akatsuki.

8. Hidan : (no comment) :D #bilang aja gk tau!

9. Itachi : mukanya keriput kaya aki aki. Rambutnya di iket satu di belakang (ya iyalah! Masa di depan?).

10. Tobi : yg ini rada rada idiot #dibunuh. Suka pek topeng lolipop.

Oke! Sekian perkenalannya.

(Aku tau semua orng juga pasti udh tau akatsuki, tapi kenapa gua harus ngenalin satu satu? Biar panjang aja lah :D).

"Eh zu! Lu kalo makan jangan lama lama! Liat jam noh! Udah jam berap tuh!? Jam tujuh pas, coyyyyy! " kata seseorang dengan wajah baby face, yg pasti itu sasori.

"Iya nihh.. lu kita tinggalin kagak mau, tapi lu nya makan lama bangetttttt" kata yahiko nge bantuin sasori biar tuh sih raja duit cepe makannya.

"Et dahh! Tunggu bentar napa sih? Gua lagi ngitung duit buat jajan gua nanti, sempak!" Jawab si kakuzu.

"Nanti kalo kita dimaharin tsunade-sensei elu yg harus tanggung jawab, zu!" Timpal konan.

"Nahh! Kalo masalah ntu gua kagak mau tanggung jawab. Secara gitu lo klo tsunade-sensei ngamukk.. aje gilee.. serem abis!" Baru bayangin bentar tsunade-sensei ngamuk udah buat bulu kuduk si kakuzu berdiri tuhh.

"Nah! Kalo gitu caranya, elu kita tinggalin aja! Mumpung masih ada waktu bentar nihhh" kata si hidan.

"Yaudah, zu. Kita berangkat yaaaa!" Ucap mereka bareng bareng kecuali kakuzu.

"WOY! TUNGGU WOY!" Teriak kakuzu.

_Skip time_

TRING! TRING! TRING!

Bunyi bel sekolah.

"Haduhhhh.. untung aja kita tepat waktu" kata yahiko sambil ngos ngosan gara gara abis lari dari rumah sampe sekolah.

Lah! Kenapa kagak naik bus aja ya?

"Iyaa.. gara gara elu nih, zu! Pagi pagi gini kita udah keringetan" timpal hidan.

"Iya.. rambut gue yg tadinya udah rapih rapih jadi keringetan terus gue harus perawatan ke salon lagi!" Kata si banci. Eh! Maksud gua si deidara.

Kok dari tadi tobi, itachi, zetsu kagak ngomong ngomong ya?

Lagi sariawan kali.

_Istirahat_

"Hei! Katanya mau ada murid baru ya?" Tanya itachi. Ada juga nih suaranya :D.

"Denger denger sih iya. Terus denger denger lagi katanya cewe, terus denger denger lagi katanya 2 orang, terus denger deng—" kata kata si zetsu langsung di stop sama temen temen karena terlalu banyak bacot. :D

"Ah! Udalah lu gk usah bnyk bacot. Yg penting nnt tuh murid baru bakalan kita liat" kata sasori.

"Terus katanya mereka bakal masuk ke sekolah pas pelajaran ke 2" timpal konan.

"Ke kelas yuk! Kalo lama lama di taman nnt kulit gue jadi item" yg pasti ini deidara yg ngomong.

"LEBAY!" Jawab mereka bareng bareng.

_Pelajaran ke 2_

"Hei! Hei! Murid barunya 2 cewe cakep looo!" Teriak naruto keras di dalem kelas (dimn lgi coba?)

Karena guru MTK -anko- nya belum dateng, jadi deh ini kelas kaya pasar aja. Pada rusuh :D

"Tau dari mana lo?" Tanya lee sambil teriak yg ada di tempat duduk paling ujung pojok kiri.

"Ada dehhh!" Jawab naruro sambil nyengir.

Clk.

Pintu kelas dibuka.

Tiba tiba saja itu kelas langsung sepi kaya dikuburan terus murid murid dikelas itu langsung duduk manis.

Anko sensei masuk ke kelas itu di ikuti dua orang anak perempuan yg cantiknya je gileeeee!

"Ehem.. anak anak, hari ini kita ada teman baru pindahan dari academy suna gakure. Kalian berdua kenalkan diri kalian" kata anko-sensei sambil menyuruh dua murid baru itu buat ngenalin diri.

Yg pertama maju kedepan ini ceweknya imutttt bangett.. rambut putih panjangnya (warnanya kaya kakashi) se pinggang, mata ungu yg indah. Cakep dah!

"Kenalkan. Namaku haruna masaki, pindahan dari academy suna high school. Salam kenal ya" katanya sambil senyum manis.

"Salam kenal juga..." kata murid murid murid di kelas itu kompak.

Sekarang yg kedepan ini ceweknya gk kalah imut sama yg tadi, rambut warna biru tua panjangnya sama kaya yg tadi, terus matanya biru muda bagaikan kan langit. Cakep juga dah!

"Kenalkan. Namaku yuriko misaki, pindahan dari academy sunda high school. Salam kenal ya" yg ini juga sambil senyum manis.

"Nahh.. selesai perkenalannya. Kalian boleh duduk diii... emmm... kamu!" Ucap anko-sensei sambil nunjuk sasori.

"Aku?" Tanya sasori.

"Ya.. kamu pindah duduknya sama yahiko, pindah ke belakang tempat duduk kamu itu!" Perintah anko-sensei.

"Ha'i" jawab sasori sambil pindah tempat duduk.

"Nah kamu haruna duduk sebangku sama yahiko dan kamu yuriko duduk sebangku sama sasori" kata anko-sensei ke dua murid baru itu.

"Tapi sensei.. kenapa kita gak duduk sebangku aja?" Tanya haruna.

"Kalian kan pasti ada pelajaran yg belum mengerti, jadi nnt kalian bisa tanya sama teman sebangku kalian itu" jawab anko-sensei.

"Ha'i" jawab haruna dan yuriko kompak.

Langsung saja mereka jalan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

_Sasori pov_

Yuriko! Oh kau sangat cantik sekaliiiiiiiiiii... terimakasih anko-sensei udah nyuruh dia duduk sebangku sama gue.

"Ehem.. kenalin nama gue sasori" kata ku sambil ngulurin tangan.

"Ah.. aku yuriko" jawab yuriko sambil membalas uluran tanganku.

Oh tangannyaaaa... lemuttttt bangetttttt... jadi gk mau lepas nihh (ngik!)

"A-ano sasori-san.. bisa lepasin tanganku?" Tanya yuriko yg dari tadi tangannya gue pegang.

"Eh! Sorry sorry..." jawab gue sedikit malu.

_Sasori pov off_

_Yahiko pov _

Diliat dari pinggir gini haruna cantik bangettt.. bikin ngiler dah gue (jorok!)

"Haruna.." panggil gue.

"Ya?" Jawab dia sambil malik ke gue, makin jelas aja deh wajah cantiknya.

"Emm.. kenalin gue yahiko" sambil ngulurin tangan.

"Haruna" katanya sambil senyum terus bales uluran tangan gue.

_Yahiko pov off_

_Author pov_

Emmm... kayaknya sasori ma yahiko lagi jatuh cinta tuh sma murid baru yg cantik banget!

Saat jatuh cinta hari hari mereka berdua lebih berwarna.

Mereka juga suka ketemuan sama yuriko dan haruna.

Terus jadian deh

_Owari(?)_

Reader: kalau gtu ceritanya ya bukan AKATSUKI JATUH CINTA lah.. tapi YAHIKO DAN SASORI JATUH CINTA. Nih author P.A banget!

Author: hehe.. gomen gomen.. :D

Reviewnya jgn lupa yaa?

Arigatou ^_^


End file.
